Daniel "Day" Altan Wing
'Daniel "Day" Altan Wing''' is one of the main characters of the Legend Trilogy. He was born into the slums of the Republic's Lake Sector. He is led to believe that he failed his trial with a score of 674 (45%), but during the events of Legend, June discovers he had scored 1500 (100%). Day is the Republic's most-wanted criminal and was the prime suspect of the death of Metias Iparis, before June finds out the actual culprit. This one piece of knowledge is what leads them on their path together. Physical Appearance Day is described by June to be extremely attractive, with long shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. His main ethnicity is Mongolian but his second ethnicity is Caucasian (Russian, according to Marie Lu's Reddit). He is also very agile and atheletic, despite his leg injuries, as it is stated that he can climb 5 stories in 8 seconds. Personality He is sarcastic, bold, cocky, and confident. His flirtatious attitude is very prominent throughout the series, especially around June. Like all teenage boys, he can be oblivious to other's feelings, and sometimes lets anger or jealousy take hold of him. He is compassionate and protects those he cares about, and he is slow to trust. He is incredibly smart, always planning and calculating (though not as much as June), but in some cases is very rash. He tries to stay strong and because of that, he is very determined. He is very caring, and always tries to do what he thinks is best to his closest friends and family, but sometimes it turns out to be the wrong decision. author Marie Lu]] '''Biography' Daniel "Day" Altan Wing was born into the slums of the Lake Sector in the Republic. He grew up with his mother, father and two brothers, Eden Bataar Wing and John Suren Wing. His score for the Trials is said to be 674/1500 (a really low score- never heard of before), meaning that he failed. Day said that if you fail the trial you are sent to the Republic's hospitals for experimentations and death -to die. He receives his limp and imperfection in one of his eyes here. It is revealed in Prodigy, ''the cause of his regular headaches is another "gift" from the Republic when he failed his Trials. Later on in ''Legend, June discovers Day didn't fail his test. Instead, he got 1500/1500 like her. Which came to be that he was another prodigy like her. Relationships Romantic June Iparis In Legend, June was searching for Day-because she was told by the Republic that Day had killed Metias, her older brother, who was all she had left in her family. June was searching for Day in a disguise as an orphan girl who lived on the streets. Day first meets June after he helped her with her injuries from a Skiz fight. The two hide their identities from each other, but slowly become closer after Day kisses June. Despite their growing friendship, when a slight, involuntary movement from Day alerted June of his identity, the pain of the demise of her brother and the confusion surrounding his death eventually fueled June to turn him and his family in. In an attempt to lure Day out of hiding, June tells him that Republic soldiers are at his house. Day then immediately heads towards his house, ultimately leading to his imprisonment.(Day get's hit in the dead with rifle butt after getting his mother killed.) Later, June discovers the truth of her brother's death and helped him escape his execution, during which Day's brother John perished in his place. They then make their way to Vegas in order to find the Colonies. In Prodigy, the two had more frequent arguments, due to the differences between their social economic statuses and June's inadvertent role in his family's demise. Day is also conflicted, knowing that June led to his mother's and his brother John's death, but yet, she sacrificed everything and chose to help Day. They have a huge fight after which both are visibly distraught. They eventually forgave each other when June offered to teach Day defense and offense techniques in an attempt to apologize. Following which, June fell very sick and Day cared for her dearly. After the nation was appeased when Day coaxed the people into accepting Anden, their relationship came to a standstill after Day decided to take himself out of June's life, having discovered his terminal illness.( result of experimentations= death.) In Champion , Day is forced to meet with June again when she called for his attendance for a meeting regarding the break of the Peace Treaty. the real reason june called day was his brother, eden, is the only one who can save the republic-or is said to be.) It is visible that they still have feelings for each other, but Day still withholds information about his illness. Eventually, June caught wind of his illness on tv after an outbreak at home and is greatly saddened. They are forced to evacuate Denver for LA when the Colonies arranged a surprise air raid on the Republic. Day was very worried when June had a close brush with Commander Jameson, who betrayed the Republic. When Day was on the verge of death, having sustained 2 bullet wounds from Commander Jameson, June was frantically praying for his survival amidst her grief and sorrow. Eventually, Day survives after an operation and a 5-month coma, but loses memories of June. June decides not to tell Day about herself , but they reunite about a decade later when Day returns from Antarctica with Eden for Eden's interview in Los Angeles. Day, thanks to therapy, regains certain fragments of memory about June, but describes it all to be 'hazy' and would like to clear the fog around June and get know her again. Tess Tess and Day have been partners for years now. They have a very close relationship and know each other better than anyone. In the second book Prodigy, it appears that Tess has fallen head over heels for Day. However, Day is in love with June. So in result she is seen giving Day small hints about why he should leave June. In Champion, when Day meets Tess for the first time in the book, he apologizes to her for leaving her. Tess tells him how it was her fault for being so dependent on him. She tells her that Day before meant everything to her (not just her lover). Tess says that Day was her parent, brother, someone she took care of, her friend, and someone she loved. Family Grace Wing Grace Wing is Day's mother. Day loved his mother very much when he lived with her. He often has flashbacks of his mother and thinks well of her. Day came home without thinking twice to save his family from the republic. When Grace gets shot by Thomas Bryant under Commander Jameson's orders, Day is devastated and never forgets her. Taylor Arslan Wing Taylor Wing is Day's father. He worked at the warfront cleaning up after the soldiers. It is said that one day he returned bringing an old coin belonging to the old United States of America. He makes it into a pendant that Day wears around his neck. not much is known about him. Eden Bataar Wing Eden Bataar Wing is the younger brother of Day. He is described to have short light blonde curls. Eden has a gift to build and create gadgets. At the beginning of ''Legend, ''Day's family's door is spray painted with a red X and a line down the middle meaning someone in his family is infected with the plague. This happens to be Eden. It says that Eden's eyes are bleeding. In ''Legend, ''Eden is taken by the Republic and tested while Day is in jail. In ''Prodigy, ''Day works along with the Patriots so that they can help him find Eden. In ''Champion, ''Day is living with his brother alongside their caretaker(assigned by the republic) Lucy in San Francisco. Eden has regular check ups with the doctors as he is slowly recovering. At the point when the Colonies are planning to attack seeing as the Republic hasn't given a cure to a plague spreading at their borders, Eden volunteers to be tested on to create a cure after arguing with day about it. It turns out Eden wasn't patient zero. a part of the cure was missing. after they find out june was the key, they test on june and all tests are finished with eden. In the end of ''Champion, ''Eden is asked by Antarctica to go to a school there, knowing his ability as an engineer. Eden accepts the offer and moves to Antarctica with Day. they then move back to L.A for eden's job. John Suren Wing John Suren Wing is Day's older brother. He dies protecting Day in Legend by pretending to be Day and getting shot by a firing squad near the end of the book; as a result, the public began to believe that Day was dead. Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Appears in Legend Category:Appears in Prodigy Category:Appears in Champion Category:Appears in Life Before Legend Category:Wing Family Category:Characters